


Basic Needs

by HPFangirl71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Teen Winchesters, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows this shouldn't happen but he's young and he has needs...</p>
<p>Written for Comment_Fic for a prompt left by Nanoks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



They’re just teenagers…or at least that’s the excuse Dean uses to feed his guilt ridden mind.

For all intents and purposes, he’s an adult, having celebrated his 19th birthday just a month ago and Sam is still a child, a fifteen year old child with all the beginning muscular planes of a man but still a child.

Dean has tried to resist, really he has. But it’s so damn hard when they move around so often and room together in such close quarters with no one else for company but their surly old man. Seeing Sam coming from the shower, wet and half naked is as close to live porn as you can get and Dean’s only human. He has basic needs and this arouses just about every one of them.

Sam catches Dean’s inappropriate stare and he smiles a knowing smile. Dean tries dropping his gaze but it’s too late; Sam’s seen that spark ignite within his brother’s eye. In two quick strides he’s sitting on the edge of the hotel bed, looking at Dean warily. He reaches out a hand, fingers glancing down Dean’s cheekbone. He doesn’t say a word but his gaze tells it all. Dean wants so badly to lean into his brother’s touch but he knows he can’t… he shouldn’t.

“We can’t do this Sammy.” Dean says.

“Why not…?” Sammy whispers back in reply.

“Because you’re my baby brother.” Dean rasps out.

“Well as you can plainly see, I ain’t a baby no more, haven’t been for a long time.”

Before Dean can give a reply, Sam’s lips are upon his own. Dean can’t resist any longer. His lips move against Sam’s, hard and yearning. He no longer cares that Sam is too young or that he’s his brother. All Dean cares about now is the feel of Sam’s naked body as he slips into Dean’s lap.

Dean’s fingers pull the towel loose from around Sam’s waist. His hands slide down the curve of his brother’s spine as he kisses him even deeper. Sam’s hips press downward, grinding against Dean’s jean clad groin. The friction is almost more than Dean can bear and he lets out an uninhibited moan.

“Oh God… Sammy…” he mumbles the words into the crook of his brother’s neck.

Sam’s hand slips down to unbutton Dean’s pants but Dean’s fingers stop him.

“Are you sure you want this, Sammy? Just because I’m your big brother doesn’t mean you have to…” 

Sam cuts off Dean’s words with another kiss as he presses down again upon his brother’s lap. Dean rolls the two of them up onto the middle of the bed so he’s hovering over Sam’s body. He spreads Sam’s thighs apart and pushes his fingers inside. He works his digits in and out, listening to Sam’s soft panting moans as he tries to prepare his younger brother for what’s about to take place between them. Soon Dean’s replaced his fingers with his cock, he moves slowly at first but then Sam’s begging him to move faster. They meet thrust for thrust and their mouths move in tandem. It’s erratic and messy but it does the trick.

Dean’s amazed by how good this feels, how perfectly right it seems. He grunts his way to completion, filling Sam up with his release while his brother’s spunk spatters against his stomach. They cling to one another, neither wanting to let go just yet. They feel too close to one another to want this to end so soon.

This might be wrong by some people’s standards and sure Dean resisted at first. But now, Dean wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
